Un bate de béisbol por problema
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Tweek sabe que algo terrible está ocurriendo en Harbucks, algo que podría mandar a Tweek Bros. a la quiebra. Es su deber como el heredero de la empresa detener sus planes maquiavélicos, aunque signifique usar bates de béisbol de plástico y seducir a pelinegros en el camino.


**Notas:** Puntos para quien entienda las referencias. Este fic es bastante crack, quedan avisados.

* * *

Tweek se tomaba muy en serio el negocio de sus padres; después de todo _café es amor, café es vida. _El rubio, como fiel heredero de la compañía Tweek Bros. Coffehouse, tenía como deber asegurar el bienestar de su cafetería y aún mas importante odiar a la competencia por sobre todas las cosas.

Era de esperar que el rubio considerara a Harbucks su rival más importante, ambas cafeterías eran enemigos mortales que peleaban hasta el final de los tiempos por satisfacer a la mayoría de clientes y mandar al otro a la quiebra. Cielos, _Harbucks_. Con solo imaginar su nombre Tweek enfurecía, su sangre cafeinada hervía con fervor al pensar en los miles de granos de café mal-gastados en esa tienda. Harbucks, donde los sueños de todos los baristas iban a morir.

O al menos así lo veía Tweek.

No solo eso, pero el rubio tenía una regla de oro para todos sus amigos: jamás compren en Harbucks. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces con las que se peleó con sus amigos por comprar café de ese lugar, alegando que no podía juntarse con traidores y haciendo escándalos en plena clase. Con el tiempo todos aprendieron a nunca nunca _jamás_ mencionar el nombre de Harbucks frente a Tweek, quien se tomaba todo eso de la rivalidad muy a pecho.

¿Exagerado, Tweek? Pffft, por favor, él solo trataba de ser realista.

Era de esperar que el rubio notara que la competencia estaba ganando una cantidad de clientes nuevos nunca antes vista en el pequeño pueblo de South Park. No, no, Tweek no se estaba volviendo loco, era oficial. Harbucks por fin había puesto en acción el plan CM, o en otras palabras _control mental._

Tweek se culpaba a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, había estado tan ocupado peleando con los gnomos de la ropa interior (esos bastardos se volvían mas fuertes en el mes de Marzo, San Patricio sabrá porque), que no había tenido tiempo para su espionaje semanal de Harbucks. Pero no había sentido en lamentarse, solo quedaba una opción: infiltración y sabotaje. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Tweek decidió disfrazarse para llevar a cabo su plan. Y no, esa decisión no tiene _nada_ que ver con el hecho de que el rubio tenga terminantemente prohibido entrar a Harbucks por orden de los dueños. Como creen.

Tweek agarró los lentes de lectura de su mamá, el beanie negro de su papá y una bufanda verde oliva antigua que su abuela le regaló hace tiempo. Al terminar de vestirse, el rubio se veía como un hispter total y su encubierta era perfecta. Todos sabían que solo hipsters gastaban dinero en basura costosa: léase, las bebidas de Harbucks.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, el rubio sacó debajo de su cama el objeto más importante: un bate de beisbol de plástico. Según Cartman eso haría que todos tus problemas judíos desaparecieran, y aunque Tweek no sabía si su problema era judío o no, imaginaba que obtendría los mismos resultados. Aparte y no podía entrar a Harbucks desarmado, ¡¿están locos?! ANARQUÍA.

Ahora era el momento de la verdad, parado frente a Harbucks, bate en mano, con su identidad encubierta gracias a su fachada hipster, y tarareando la canción de _Misión Imposible_; Tweek se encargaría descubrir los planes siniestros de ese lugar, ¡porque Tweek Tweak no dejaría que nadie mande a Tweek Bros. a la quiebra y eso era final!

El rubio caminó decidido hasta el mostrador, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los clientes y empujando a la niña que estaba frente a él haciendo cola. Era tiempo de acabar con todo esto de una vez. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del barista mientras con su mano sostenía el bate atrás de su espalda. Si tenía que tomar a ese chico como rehén lo haría, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba _ahora._

"¿Bienvenido a Harbucks que te puedo ofrecer?"

"…"

"… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué vas a pedir?"

_Oh por dios_.

Todo tenía sentido, la razón por la que Harbucks había ganado tantos clientes de la noche a la mañana, o aún más importante: porque todos los nuevos compradores eran… chicas. Harbucks tenía un nuevo barista, pero no solo eso. Su nuevo barista era más ardiente y caliente que un baile de salsa.

_Y Tweek sabía exactamente como bailar salsa._

Cállense, eso tiene sentido.

Poco a poco el rubio empezaba a entender la situación, el nuevo barista había estado emitiendo feromonas sexuales para atraer más clientes, su objetivo por ahora eran las chicas del pueblo ¿pero quien sabe cuando los chicos también caerían por ese truco? Esos sucios de Harbucks, siempre golpeando bajo.

Y es que simplemente no había forma de describir al pelinegro que estaba parado frente a él. Debía ser su cabello sedoso y oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y lisa, o esos ojos azul oscuro que parecían devorar todo lo que se ponía en su camino, o tal vez su perfecta quijada esculpida por Miguel Ángelo, o tal vez esa sonrisa que-

CIELOS SANTO, NO, OH NO NO NO, TWEEK HABÍA CAIDO EN LA TRAMPA, RETIRADA, TODOS RETIRADA, ESTO NO ES UN ENSAYO, REPITO NO ES UN ENSAYO.

Tweek se dio cuenta que estaba siendo hipnotizado por el barista y su belleza sobre-humana, por lo que se vio obligado a emplear su plan B: tirar el bate a la cara del pelinegro y salir corriendo del lugar como si el mismo Satán lo estuviera persiguiendo.

* * *

Craig estaba preocupado, es más parecía listo a llamar a su supervisor porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer con el rubio frente a él. Tienen que comprenderlo, de un momento a otro un hipster rubio extraño había entrado a la cafetería, empujado a un cliente, y se había pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, balbuceando algo sobre feromonas y modelos griegos. Cualquiera se preocupaba. Estaba por sacudir al rubio cuando este pareció salir de su trance, y al notar la mano extendida del barista gritó como si hubiera visto a su personaje de telenovela favorito morir y le tiró un bate de beisbol de plástico a la cara.

Oh vamos, a Craig no le pagaban lo suficiente para soportar todo eso.

Estaba por gritarle, preguntarle cual era su jodido problema, pero ya era muy tarde. El rubio había dejado el establecimiento, corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Cielos, si Craig pensaba que soportar a un grupo de chicas enamoradas todos los días era malo, ser atacado por un rubio desconocido era mil veces peor.

Sintió como su supervisor se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención, y Craig le mostró su dedo favorito.

"Ese es Tweek Tweak. ¿Al parecer su padre es dueño de Tweek Bros.? No estoy seguro, pero el chico está loco. A jurado rivalidad con esta tienda o algo por el estilo, simplemente… no te acerques a él y si lo vuelves a ver llama a la policía."

Con esas palabras el gerente se dio media vuelta y regresó a su pequeña oficina, dejando a Craig con miles de preguntas y un bate de beisbol de plástico en las manos.

* * *

Tweek había tomado cubierta en la seguridad de su habitación por un tiempo, tenía que recuperar energía tras ese terrible encuentro.

Ahora empezaba a recordar lo que las chicas de su grado habían estado comentando por semanas, algo sobre un nuevo chico que era "lindo" o "violable" o "súper sexy." CHICO LINDO SU TRASERO.

Tweek admitía que no había esperado ese encuentro, es decir ¿Control Mental por parte de Harbucks? Tweek entendía, lo único que debía hacer era encontrar la fuente de sus poderes y DESTRUIRLA. Pero, ¿un barista que atraía clientes? Cielos, ¡¿qué se supone que debía hacer?! Lo que era peor, había olvidado su bate en la confusión del momento. Sus padres no lo dejarían volver a comprar otro, en especial no desde que lo uso para destruir los gnomos del jardín de su vecino.

Se estaba desviando del tema.

Tras horas y horas de planes sin sentido, y confabulaciones que solo terminarían con el rubio en la cárcel, Tweek aceptó la realidad. Harbucks había ganado. No tenía forma de vencer a un barista que estaba más bueno que el café, sabotaje no funcionaría y si secuestraba al pelinegro la policía se vería involucrada… una vez más. A este paso Harbucks se quedaría con todos los clientes, forzando a Tweek Bros. a la quiebra.

El rubio estaba listo a lanzar una rabieta digna de un chiquillo de cinco años, cuando una idea peligrosa llegó a su mente. Si no podía contra él… tal vez debería unirse al enemigo, ¿no? Había estado tan ocupado pensando como destruir al barista, que no pensó en usar sus poderes de feromonas en su favor. Solo tenía que convencer al barista de cambiar de bando, dejar Harbucks por Tweek Bros. ¡Así la cafetería de su padre sería la que gane clientes! ¡Era un genio! Y solo había una forma de conseguirlo, la respuesta era más que obvia, resistencia fútil, alternativas cero.

Tweek tendría que _seducir_ al pelinegro.

* * *

El turno de Craig había acabado y no se podía sentir mas agradecido por eso. Horas enteras soportando clientes y viéndose forzado a ser amable no era su fuerte. Es más, a Craig ni siquiera le gustaba el café, la única razón por la que tomó ese estúpido trabajo fue por culpa de sus padres. Y no lo hagan empezar con su grupo de admiradoras, que más bien parecían acosadoras, molestándolo el día entero y preguntándole si tenía novia o cuál era su número.

Blegh, a Craig ni siquiera le gustaba las chicas. Él solo quería llegar a su casa y jugar _The Last of Us_ toda la noche sin parar, esa era una buena idea. Pero estaba demostrado una y otra vez que el mundo simplemente no estaba en su favor. Había recibido una nota extraña, ni siquiera sabía como o porque, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de quien estaba detrás de todo eso. La nota solo decía: _Tweek Bros. 10pm, bate de beisbol._

De acuerdo, tenía una GRAN sospecha de quien había dejado la nota. Craig sabía que era una mala idea verse involucrado en un asunto que claramente no era de su incumbencia, pero la curiosidad era más grande. A parte y tenía que admitir que el rubio era interesante, golpe en la cara o no, Craig se había entretenido con el pequeño show que el chico armó en la cafetería. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el pelinegro agarró el bate de beisbol y se dirigió a la ubicación marcada en la nota.

* * *

Tweek había estado mirando el reloj sin parar, como si pudiera hacer que el tiempo se moviera más rápido con solo desearlo. El signo de la cafetería marcaba _Cerrado_ pero el rubio había dejado la puerta principal sin seguro, tenía un invitado especial. Ahora era el momento de la verdad, como diría su padre, tenía que poner su plan en acción. Tweek estaba seguro de si mismo, sabía que le iría bien porque los dioses del café estaban de su lado. Así que cuando escuchó la campanilla de la cafetería, indicando que su invitado había llegado, Tweek estaba listo para ganar esta batalla.

Oh cielos.

Esto había sido una mala idea, una _realmente_ mala idea. El rubio pensó que tendría todo bajo control, incluso había escrito un guión para estar preparado (claro, más parecía la historia de una porno de mala calidad que un plan de seducción, pero era la intención lo que valía). ¡Y es que era tan difícil! Tweek no sabía nada de estas cosas, ¿Cómo deshacerse de gnomos? Fácil. ¿Cómo seducir a un barista para que trabaje en su cafetería? Uh-uh, gran no. Claro, el rubio sabía que prácticamente le estaba haciendo un favor, ¿quién querría trabajar para Harbucks de todas formas? ¡Pero ese no era el punto! Ni siquiera la internet lo pudo ayudar esta vez.

Ahora estaba parado frente al pelinegro, y sabía que tenía que decir _algo_ pero su mente lo había traicionado a último momento. Y es que ese chico era simplemente muy _lindo_ maldita sea, Tweek no se podía concentrar si a las justas podía verlo a los ojos.

Espera un momento…

Claro. Debió haberse dado cuenta antes, Tweek **no** estaba siendo encantado por su hermosa cara, ESTABA SIENDO HIPNOTIZADO. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo el rubio se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

"¡GAH! ¡NO PUEDES HIPNOTIZARME SI NO TE VEO!"

"… ¿qué?"

"¡No trates de hacerte el tonto! _Ngh_ sé exactamente de todos tus planes con Harbucks."

"Espera, estas equivocado, yo sólo vine a devolverte tu-"

"¡AJÁ! ASI QUE LO ADMITES. Y-ya sabía que Harbucks jugaba sucio _ack_ pero contratar a un barista sexy para atraer clientes es bajo incluso _ngh_ para ellos."

Craig no entendía que pasaba, un segundo el rubio parecía un chico normal, lógico y cuerdo que estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación agradable, y al siguiente se había tapado los ojos mientras gritaba cosas sobre ser hipnotizado.

Espera un segundo…

"¿Crees que soy sexy?"

Ambos se quedaron callados por lo que parecía una eternidad, Craig solo podía ver las orejas del rubio pero era suficiente para notar que estaba sonrojado. Tweek, por otro lado, estaba tratando de que la tierra lo trague.

"N-no."

"Lo acabas de decir."

"¡Escuchaste mal!"

"… Bueno, gracias supongo."

"¡TE DIGO QUE ESCUCHASTE MAL!"

El pelinegro no pudo aguantar más la risa, la situación entera era ridícula, algo sacado de la mente de una fanática sin nada mejor que hacer. Tenían que entender, Craig _nunca_ reía a menos que incluyera el sufrimiento de otros. Pero ahí estaba, hablando con un rubio paranoico extravagante un viernes por la noche. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le molestaba, cuando cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera ganado un dedo medio por parte del pelinegro a estas alturas.

"Lo siento. Uh, tengo tu nota, ¿imagino que tienes algo que decirme?"

Ahhh… ahí estaba, la razón de todo este revoltijo, el motivo tras los problemas en los que Tweek se metía. El rubio decidió que todo su plan se había arruinado, obviamente seducir al pelinegro no pasaría esta noche, no cuando su orgullo había sido gravemente herido. Lo mejor sería ser honesto.

"_Ngh_ ¡trabaja para mí!" Espera, eso no suena bien. "¡Pago muy bien!" Escucha lo que estas diciendo. "TE VA GUSTAR _ACK._"Tweek oh por dios, basta.

Minutos enteros pasaron, y el rubio no escuchaba absolutamente nada por parte del otro ¿se había ido? ¿había rechazado su oferta? ¿se encontraba corriendo a Harbucks para contarles sobre sus planes en este instante? Con cuidado, Tweek se destapó los ojos, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

¡Ah, pero si el bastardo seguía ahí! ¡La desfachatez, la osadía, su ego!

Como si no fuera suficiente con que el pelinegro haya ignorado su pregunta, este se encontraba sonriendo de par en par (el imbécil tenia hoyuelos, alguien mátelo), como si Tweek fuera su propio centro de entretenimiento.

"No me gusta el café." Tweek lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Mis padres me obligaron a trabajar en Harbucks." Comprobado, todos odian Harbucks. "Pero, me encantaría trabajar para ti. En especial si pagas bien y me va gustar."

"¡NO TE BURLES! GAH, s-sabes a que me refiero."

Craig sonrió una vez más, extendiéndole su bate de beisbol olvidado.

"No me estaba burlando."

* * *

**Escena Extra**

"C-craig, tus admiradoras me están mirando mal…"

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?"

"¡Yo pensé que eran clientes que pagaban! _Ngh_ no sabía que solo iban a Harbucks a verte…"

"Lo sé, mi antiguo gerente me suspendió dos veces por culpa de ellas."

"¡Haz algo!"

El pelinegro dejó la bebida que estaba preparando de lado, para mirar al pequeño rubio parado junto a él. Se había cubierto la cara con uno de los menús en un vano intento para esconderse del grupo de admiradoras. Cielos, pensó que al dejar Harbucks todo este problema se acabaría, pero de hecho se hizo mil veces peor.

"Bueno… tengo un plan para que me dejen en paz."

Tweek se volteó hacia él, esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"¡¿E-en serio?!"

Craig asintió una vez, agachándose ligeramente para llegar a su altura.

"En serio."

Lentamente se acercó a su mejilla y lamió la piel del rubio con suavidad, asegurándose de que todos los presentes en la cafetería los estuvieran viendo. Se volvió a levantar, sonriendo al ver como Tweek se sonrojaba mientras tocaba su mejilla.

"Lo siento, te manchaste con un poco de café."

El grito de emoción de todas las chicas presentes le dio a entender a Tweek que el "plan" de Craig no había funcionado.


End file.
